Encuentro inesperado - Argchi
by lady-naniii
Summary: Manuel no sabe como ha llegado a esto, ¿él, viendo paginas de encuentros homosexuales? ¿él siendo tan hombre para sus cosas? aunque ni el mismo se espera con quien se encontrará. Después de su primer encuentro cambia de parecer. -lemon, hard-


**Es un fic hard, asi que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté haciendolo ¬/v/¬ ... **

**solo me queda por decir que cada personaje habla como lo hacen en su respectivo país, pero igual trato de conservar el asento neutro. :P**

* * *

Hace unas semanas me interesó ver una página poco usual para mis gustos, es poco común en mí, pero estaba tan necesitado de amor y de algún compañero, es decir compañera obviamente, ósea no soy un weón fleto… aunque… no estoy en condiciones de decir eso en este preciso instante, bueno la historia comienza así, la historia de mi total, profunda desesperación y dilema mental.

Siempre he sido un tipo de buena pinta, no quiere decir que sea un modelo o que se yo, pero a mi parecer me encuentro encachado, por eso mismo me doy el lujo de elegir las mejores minas pa'h pololear o simplemente un touch and go, nunca, pero lo que es nunca me había metido con una loca fea o que no satisficiera mis gustos, llegaba a la disco y mataba a todas las minas con solo pasar por su lado, lo sé weón, soy irresistible y weá, bailaba con las minas que quería, con dos, tres cuatro a la vez, con las que quisiese, era un semental, llegaba a la oficina le guiñaba un ojo a la secretaria, y ella misma me subía la falda mientras me coqueteaba sensualmente, indicándome que pasáramos al baño, y bueno weón que puedo decir, amo las minas, soy un macho en plena juventud, en la flor de su vida, incluso tan así que mi jefa me ascendió de puesto a publicista encargado de proyectos bastante importantes, me ganaba muchas clientas gracias a mi apariencia, voy de regreso a casa y las vecinas dueñas de casa esperan a que pase para mirarme, las que atienden los negocios cercanos a mi casa siempre me regalaban cosas. Es que tengo todo lo que una mujer desea, bueno no puedo vanagloriarme tanto de eso, ya que en mis 24 años de edad nunca he encontrado una mujer que me soporte más de una semana… puta eso me desilusiona tanto… juro, cuando estaba en el colegio todas las minas andaban a la siga mía, ósea obviamente era la envidia de todos, me trataban de fleto por ser de rasgos finos y elegantes y más porque obtenía siempre las notas más altas y adema de poseer cuadernos ordenados, por favor soy un tipo tan normal como cualquier otro, solo con un poco más de encanto, y que puedo decir de eso, me tienen envidia y nada más, así que lo que me dijeran pasaba por una oreja y salía por la otra, de todas formas me agarré a todas mis compañeras de curso.

Mi vida era feliz, cero stress, cero drama, es que en serio todo era perfecto para mí, tenía buen trabajo, buena pinta, ganaba buena plata, vivía en un barrio bueno, tengo un plasma de 60 pulgadas para mí solo, no le debo nada a nadie, vivo sin preocupaciones, sin embargo me sentía solo, al parecer mi carácter es como el pico y no tengo amigos por eso… si no fuera por mi galantería creo que me sentiría peor… bueno en el trabajo me llevo bien con harta gente, pero creo que me hacen la pata solamente porque saben que soy encargado de los proyectos y me llevo bien con la jefa… en fin, todo iba bien hasta que por esas cuestiones de la vida llego un tipo nuevo a la empresa weón, el tipo era argentino, ustedes saben cómo son los argentinos po, sobrados e inflados, con un carácter arrogante y creído, además que su acento vuelve como loca a todas las minas de acá, no sé qué mierda le ven, hablan un poco cantado, más calmado, quizás tienen la voz algo más ronca, pero en lo demás tienen casi los mismos modismos que acá…

Siguiendo con la historia, no voy a negar que el tipo era bastante atractivo, y no… no soy hueco por decir esto, simplemente tiene lo suyo ese tipo, se llamaba Martin, un tipo como dos centímetros más alto que yo, pelo rucio, no es por nada pero me tinca que se lo tiñe... con sus ojos verdes, espalda ancha y cuerpo producido, como típico argentino, obviamente era narigón, pero no se le veía mal, tenía lindo perfil. Su primer día de trabajo, llegó todo producido, con su pantalón de tela y una camisa color palo rosa, weón ¿quién usa camisa palo rosa?, no, si este weón es fleto estoy seguro, también con su maletín y un termo con agua caliente, aposté que era pa'h tomar mate, y si po, efectivamente el weón se tomó como un litro de mate en el ratito que estuvo trabajando y no hacía ni una mierda, si lo único que hacía era pasearse para que todas las weonas calientes de la oficina lo miraran babosas y él les sonreía con su sonrisa perfecta, y las tipas casi se meaban ahí mismo… puta ¿que se cree ese weón? me las estaba robando, esas minas son mías weón…, ¿Qué se creía ese tipo, recién llegando y robándome las minas? Me cayó mal desde el primer momento que lo vi, mas encima se veía hasta estúpido con un mechón de pelo que caía solo por su frente, mejor dicho lo tenía parado, ¿acaso no se peina el weón?... bueno, yo tengo un pelo así, pero lo mío es porque mi pelo es estático y se suele parar siempre…

El weón estuvo en práctica por una semana y no hacía nada weón, pero lo que es nada, se paseaba y movía el poto como fleto, le hacía ojito a las demás tipas, les sonreía y a las weonas se le mojaban los calzones, le hacían todo el trabajo, hasta que me harté y me lo llevé a trabajar a mi estudio, solo en privado.

-Ya weón me harté de que andí sacando la vuelta, vo'h erí nuevo y estai a prueba no mas así que no te vengas a pasar de listo y trabaja, ahí tení los informes del proyecto, analízalos y… ¿qué mierda pasa que me mirai así?- no pude evitar sonrojarme, el weón este me estaba mirando con sonrisa seductora y sus ojos… sus ojos tan verdes y redondos me cohibían… desvié la mirada – ¿q...que te pasa? … ya deja de mirarme así… y trabaja- se notaba demasiado que estaba nervioso, es que en serio el weón ni pestañaba, y más encima se me acerco coqueto y me dijo mientras me acorralaba contra la mesa - Che chilenito, no te alteres tanto, sabes algo… me gusta ver cómo me miras todo el día, me calienta ¿sabés?, me encanta esa mirada que tenes, esos ojos miel y ese ceño fruncido mmm si pudiese te comería aquí mismo- conchetumare nunca, pero nunca me había tocado esto weón, era fleto, en verdad que era fleto, lo empujé para alejarlo de mí, ósea ni cagando dejaría que se propasara conmigo, como lo he dicho antes, soy un hombre hecho y derecho mierda… -¡córrete fleto culiao! Pa`h empezar soy tu jefe así que más respeto y la otra weá, soy hombre así que más cuidadito con las estupideces que pasan por tu descerebrada cabeza gil culiao… -

-Aggh chilenito, si con esa voz, ese dialecto tan vulgar, esa cara, vos… vos me tenes locos, llevo todos estos días mirándote, y déjame decirte que esas piernas y ese culito… mmm –chocó los dedos contra su boca, para besarlos y luego abrir la mano- son de primera.

-O…Oye, oye weón te hablo en serio… no estoy pa`h tus bromas… -

-Che si no son bromas nene, te encuentro re sensual, ¿acaso vos no pensas lo mismo de mí?, che mirá mi culo si te fi-

-¿¡Que weá creí que me ando fijando weón!? No soy un maraco como vo`h-

-Jajajaja, no soy maraco pibe, solo me gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, y vos sos un bombón Manuel-

-¡Conchetumare! ¡Aléjate de mí!, si no te daí cuenta a mí me gustan las minas-

-A mí también me gustan las minas-

-Claro, te voy a creer caleta después que estai meta acosándome weón-

-Pero si es cierto ¿acaso crees que voy a desperdiciar mi encanto con pibas que sé que no me interesan? Já sábelo, me gustan tanto como vos-

-Aggh weón puto… ya sabí que ma`h se acabó la conversación, vo`h te vaí a trabajar y…yo me voy a otra parte... emm… agg chao- iba a cerrar la puerta pero el rucio este la detuvo, mientras me agarraba un brazo.

-Vos no creas que me quedare contento sin probar el relleno del bombón que ven mis ojos Manuel… no sé cómo, pero vos vas a ser mío- lo volví a empujar y cerré de un portazo gigante la puerta del salón, no sabía cómo podía existir tanto descaro junto, en serio no entendía. Ese mismo día cuando volvía del trabajo, noté que alguien me seguía, sin embargo por más y más que mirara para atrás no veía a nadie, ¿Qué chucha estaba pasando?, me apuré a mi casa por lo que no le pude coquetear a ninguna de mis vecinas, en serio fue un día deprimente, más el acoso del argentino ese… aggh en serio que lo único que quería era que se acabara luego su semana de prueba y que lo echaran, es que en serio weón el loco ese no hacía nada.

Al otro día me levanté temprano, y fui a trabajar nuevamente, ¿Que creen?, afuera de mi casa estaba el rucio ese esperándome, ¿Qué se cree el muy conchetumare? pasé por su lado ignorándolo completamente y cerré la puerta de reja, camine sin siquiera mirarlo hasta la locomoción colectiva, el tipo me seguía feliz, ¿Qué mierda le pasa? Juro que no entiendo nada. Seguí mi camino más rápido aun, casí corriendo, el tipo me siguió con la misma intensidad, era un sicópata weón, por suerte tomé el colectivo y no quedaba espacio para que se subiera, quedo mirando la ventana del lugar donde me subí con algo de pena, pero para mí ese fue mi alivio máximo. Después en la oficina me lo volví a topar, obviamente, trabajamos en el mismo sector, pero lo malo fue que me lo topé en el baño, el muy maricón se ubicó al lado mío a mirar como orinaba… me sentía acosado. –che la tenes grande- se me produjo un tic en el ojo, juro que lo mato. – ¡FLETO CULIAO MIRA PA OTRO LADO QUERI!- termine de orinar, me lave las manos me di cuenta que el muy maricón y hueco del Martin ni siquiera estaba meando, por la cresta, ese weón fue solo a mirarme –jajajaja me gustas chilenito, ya vas a ver que terminaras siendo mío algún día, che y ese amiguito que tenes-apunto a mi entrepierna- me gusta también- sonrió y se fue del baño, weón sicópata y directo la jode. Cuando salí estaba acosando a la secretaria, puta no le basta con acosarme, sino que también me está pellizcando la uva weón (quitando a la pareja), todas las minas del edificio ya ni me pescan, que asco weón, me carga, hasta la jefa po.  
A la hora de cierre el weón se fue conmigo nuevamente, pero esta vez solo iba caminando como distraído, alcé una ceja y seguí mi camino, nos subimos al mismo colectivo por mala suerte, no hablamos nada pero el rucio no dejo de verme con una cara de idiota todo el camino, me hubiese bajado pero iba en el medio entre él y otro pasajero, bueno, lo soporte durante el trayecto a casa, me bajé en el sector cercano a mi casa, y como era de esperarse el rubio se bajó también, todas las vecinas que antes salían a mirarme, ahora lo miraban a él, puta, ¡weón de mierda!, me di vuelta y lo tomé del cuello de la camisa- ¿qué mierda estai buscando weón? ¿! Porque mierda me estai siguiendo todo el camino y me acosai como maraco!? –

-Che, ¡tené más cuidado con mi camisa que está nueva pelotudo!- me empujo y se arregló la prenda- por si no lo sabes, soy nuevo y este barrio me gustó cuando vine a ver donde vivis, averigüe si alguien arrendaba una casa o que se yo, y bueno encontré una muy bonita, si queres te llevo para que la conozcas, queda allá-apuntó para un lado- al fondo del pasaje, che veni conmigo –me tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarme, no entendía nada, ¿acaso este weón me está diciendo que se vino a vivir al lado mío? Es que no puede ser, llegamos a una casa amarilla muy linda con un frondoso jardín y lindas decoraciones- aquí vivo ahora, visteh, decime que no está linda che- se veía sumamente feliz y orgullosa de su casa.

-Sí, está linda weón… ¿oye qué onda? ya aléjate de mí-le solté el agarre y me fui a mi casa que estaba casi al comienzo del pasaje- no me sigai acosando weón fleto, entiende que no soy como vo`h- llegué a mi hogar cerré la puerta y me tiré al sillón, no podía creer que vive en mi condominio weón, ¿porque weón?, ¿!porque!?, no, es que necesito un carrete o algo pa desestresarme.

Y así fue, me fui a una disco el día viernes en la noche, me arreglé bastante, como era de esperarse todas las minas me estaban mirando y me seguían con la mirada, algunas se me acercaban pero como que no había ninguna que me llamara realmente la atención aunque estaban todas re buenas, sin embargo como que siempre era lo mismo y esto ya me aburre, necesito a alguien que realmente me guste, pero como persona, necesito una relación estable, ya estoy algo harto de estar solo y solo tener relaciones de una noche o un instante, bueno decidí bailar con una mina que se veía bastante agraciada, bailamos agarramos y me la llevé a mi casa, todo iba bien en la noche, cuando llegamos al condominio, lo primero que vi fuera de mi casa fue al rucio. ¿Me estaba esperando? ¿Qué onda?

-Che manu, hola…. ¿Quién es esta mina?-

-Ella es una… amiga- la mina nos miraba no más, además se notó que se sonrojo al ver al rucio.

-A… ya veo, estas "ocupado", bueno entonces vengo a hablar con vos después – su voz era netamente de decepción, dio unos pasos en dirección a su casa y se dio vuelta de nuevo- che nena… si ese pibe no te da diversión, poder venir a mi casa, es la amarilla al final del pasaje visteh- le cerró un ojo y se fue tranquilo, la mina estaba roja y confundida ¿Qué mierda ese tipo weón?

-¡Weón de mierda!-miré a la mina- ya oh entremos mejor –entramos a mi casa, comenzamos a besarnos, llegamos a la cama, era siempre la misma rutina, ya me la sabia de memoria, incluso llegaba a ser algo estresante, la desvestí y… puta no sé cómo pasó esto, pero… falle como hombre weón, no me calenté para nada, no es que la mina no fuese linda, al contrario, pero weón no sé qué paso, simplemente creo que estaba aburrido de la rutina, y como que no me interesó mucho la tipa, creo que me estoy poniendo viejo o necesito algo que me haga salir de lo común, necesito algo que me caliente y que sea innovador, puta manu eri publicista deberiai tener una idea de que es innovador po, me decía a mí mismo esa noche. La mina se fue picada y decepcionada de mi casa, puta que le molestó…, en una de esas hasta se fue donde el rucio, bueno, la weá es que tengo que hacer algo que me motive realmente. Comencé a pensar y pensar y pensar y fue cuando me acorde de los constantes acoso del fleto de mierda, y me pareció una buena idea, no es que sea fleto o la weá, sin embargo el weón dijo que había que disfrutar los placeres de la vida… por hacerlo una vez no me hará menos macho po… ¡naaa Manuel! ¿! Que mierda estai pensando!? Tomé la tapa de la cama y me dormí. Al otro día me dio todo el rato vueltas el maldito tema, ¿Qué mierda se supone que haga?, bueno ya vamos a intentarlo, me dije. Y bueno es aquí como termina esta historia, es este el por qué estoy metido en esta página, en… esta página de citas de maricones po… citas pa… emm tener sexo… ya me cree una cuenta, y me puse un nombre tan fleto, pero tan fleto que me da hasta vergüenza ajena weón, pero si estai en el tema hay que mimetizarse… y la weá… puta, me acompleja este tema, en una de esas es hasta más efectivo ir a hablar con el hueco que vivé al fondo del pasaje, mostrarle el poto y que se vuelva loca po… !aggh conchetumare! No puedo creer que quiera experimentar esa weá… conchetumare… bueno ya estoy aquí. Emmm, a ver vamos a buscar a alguien que se vea decente, a leerle los datos, por ultimo debo saber cómo son po, no me voy a meter con un weón todo peludo y macho… no po, quiero algo lo más parecido a una mina rica… emmm, a ver aquí en estos datos dice que es rubio, alto, que tiene 26 años, mish tiene dos años más que yo, de pestañas largas, de hermosos ojos… ok el weón es muy mina, de cuerpo seductor, se depila… esperen weón… ¿¡se depila!? Oooh el fleto pa`h grande… a ver vamos a conocer a este weón, ¿cómo se llama? emm , busque en la página como se llamaba, y … emm weón, se llama ¿RayitoDesol? ¡Rayito de sol weón!, jajaja le puso un nombre tan fleto como el que le puse a mi cuenta… jajaj es que no puede weón, ¡no puede!, ok, ok, -emm veamos sus fotos-clickíe a su perfil, y weón, no tenía nada más que una foto de un solcito sonriente todo gay en un fondo celeste, en una de esas quiere mantener el anonimato pa`h hacerse el interesante, si, esa weá debe ser, mmm a ver escribiré mis datos pa que el weón se interese también po.

Escribí mis datos, "tamaño promedio, pelo castaño, ojos miel, buen cuerpo, edad 24", ya con esa weá esta bien, ¿pa`h que tanto mariconeo en poner weás fletas?… emm, a ver, una imagen pa`h dejarlo como anónimo, a ver, ¿algo que pegue con EstrellitaDelSur? Emm ok, aquí está una estrella culia y punto, ya listo, ¡aggh la weá gay weón!, quedó tan… tan homosexual la weá, ya ok ahí está el perfil y punto, filo, aghh, suspire, no sabía cómo podía llegar tan lejos en esta idea. En eso, su cuenta salió como conectado, eran las 4 de la tarde del día sábado, mmm buena saber que se conecta a esta hora, ya, vamos a dejarle un inbox todo maricón.

_"Hola, me pareció interesante tu perfil, me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco y ver si nos juntamos uno de estos días" _

Ok, listo enviado. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, vamos a ver si responde la weá. Me quede durante unos minutos esperándolo y fue cuando respondió.

_"Hola pibe, ¿en serio te gusto mi perfil? Jajaa eso que está re aburrida mi descripción, vos sabes uno en persona es mucho más divino, con simples descripciones y hacerte una imagen mental, te perdés mucho de apreciar a alguien como yo, bueno vos me caes bien porque veo que sos nuevo, y imitaste mi perfil jajaja, además tenes lindas características, te dejo mi skype para que nos hablemos mejor, visteh, entonces nos hablamos por allá TuRayitoDeSolQuiereConVos, agrégame y hablamos, besos ~3 "._

Con-che-tumare… ¡conchetumare weón! Este weón es demasiado sobrado, ¡agg!... bueno ya estoy metido en esta weá, puta y es argentino… no sé qué onda últimamente con ellos, ósea weón, me pasan acosando… ya bueno vamos a agregar a éste tipo al Skype. Abrí el programa y lo agregué, pero antes cambie la foto de mi perfil a la misma que había subido a la página, quería mantener el misterio po. A eso de cinco minutos después el gil ese acepto la solicitud y me habló altiro.

**TuRayitoDeSolQuiereConVos**

- Che hola, ¿así que querías conocerme?

**Yo y weá**

-Si po, me pareció interesante tu descripción, oye ¿en serio te depilai?

**TuRayitoDeSolQuiereConVos**

-Jajaajaj pero me afeito pibe acaso vos crees que soy tan mina, ¡estas loco!

**Yo y weá**

-Jaja sipo ya me estaba asustando, oye ¿te parece si nos juntamos…?

**TuRayitoDeSolQuiereConVos**

-Uuu ¿andás necesitado pibito? Pero che yo no puedo esta semana, tendría que ser la próxima, ¿te parece si nos juntamos el próximo domingo? Así podemos conocernos un poco más, ¿qué me decís?

**Yo y weá**

-Dale, si igual, estoy algo nervioso porque es primera vez que ocupo estas páginas weonas.

De esa forma comenzamos a hablar en la semana, ¿me van a creer que el muy puto puso la web cam enfocada solo a su… weá mientras se pajeaba?… no quería seguir viendo weón… pero por morbo lo veía y el solo se reía y me preguntaba por el chat, ¿te gusta che?, ¿te gusta cómo me la toco?, weón que me va a gustar ver a un gil haciéndose la paja, bueno, pa`h chamullar le dije que si po, y el maraco me pidió ver la mía, chucha, la mía estaba más suelta que la vale Roth po weón, así que le dije que era sorpresa para el domingo, me salió hasta fleta la weá. Así llego el sábado en la noche, pa`h que decir, durante la semana el weón nuevo me siguió molestando, no lo pesque mucho porque estaba pendiente de la sita del domingo, así que se anduvo picando un poco.

Estaba ultra nervioso weón, no todos los días haci una weá tan fleta como esta, pero sinceramente quería algo nuevo, algo que me hiciera sentir extraño pero bien, algo que me motivara, y las nuevas experiencias estaban con cupos disponibles. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en el chat, nos veríamos en la cafetería "santa rosa" que quedaba en la avenida principal, el andaría de pantalones blancos, camisa cuadrille azul y para distinción máxima traería una muñequera de la bandera argentina, por mi parte andaría de pantalones apitillados negros, camisa roja, chaqueta de cuero negra y distinción llevaría un jockey que diga chile.

Y ahí llegue a la cafetería, no había nadie en la parte de afuera por lo que entré a echar un ojo adentro, pocas personas estaban sentadas, tal vez era muy temprano, mire el reloj y efectivamente era muy temprano, como 30 minutos antes, aproveché de ir al baño me peine un poco, y estuve ahí unos diez minutos para hacer tiempo, luego salí y me senté afuera en la última silla pidiendo un mocaccino y unas galletas. En lo que estaba revolviendo el café, veo que un tipo rubio alto, de apariencia algo familiar, con unos lentes de sol gigantes llegaba al lugar, mire de inmediato su muñeca derecha y ahí estaba su muñequera argenta, hice una señal con la mano y el tipo se acercó, y comenzó a reírse como estúpido cuando me miro.

-Jajajaja ¿¡vos!? ¡Vos, decime que no sos vos! –

-¿Q…qué onda weón? – "¿tan mala pinta tengo que me esta rechazando el culiao?" me enojé – ¿algún problema? – levante una ceja, esto iba mal, creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo.  
-No, no, para nada –puso una sonrisa coqueta y se acercó a saludarme de un beso en la boca, ¿que puedo decir?, eso jamás me lo esperé, quedé helado cuando sentí el beso, más era tan delicioso que no pude evitar corresponder, en toda mi vida había probado labios tan adictivos, y lo peor de todo era que son de un hombre, conchetumare ¿que estoy haciendo?, el otro sonrió bobalicón y se sentó, su apariencia, su voz, su pelo, eran tan conocidos, en alguna parte los había visto, en eso se sacó los lentes, abrió los ojos, y weón no lo puedo creer, !NO WEON! ¿!POR QUÉ!? Era ese puto argentino del trabajo, ¿qué mierda esta weá?, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este gil? me sale hasta en la sopa.

-Aaah chilenito –suspiro, echándose hacia atrás en la silla, tocándose los labios- no sabés como besás, uff si me dejaste re loco pibe- me puse rojo con eso y no weón, mi orgullo no lo aguanta, me paré de la mesa, dejé un billete para pagar el café y las galletas y me puse a caminar- ¡Che esperá! ¡Esperá! No te pongás boludo –se apresuró y me tomo del brazo- ¿a dónde vas? ¿Acaso no querés probar nuevas cosas? Vos mismo me lo dijiste, che, ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo con alguien que ya conoces, y alguien tan divino como yo?, además vos me gustas, ¿mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro no crees?-cedí al agarre y volví a la silla con la cara amurrada, de todas maneras tenía razón el gil ese, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué con él?- jejeje al parecer el destino quiere que nos reunamos pibe, y contáme ¿por qué querés hacerlo con un hombre? ¿Estás seguro que solo es por hacer algo nuevo? -

-… Si…solo por eso weón…, además –tome café – como que he tenido tantas minas que ya no me motivan mucho-

-Mmm ya veo…- se topó la barbilla y sonrió- bueno ¿y entonces nos vamos ya? –nervioso asentí con la cabeza y desvié la mirada, el corazón me latía fuerte, terminé mi café y me lleve las galletas para el camino, nos subimos a un colectivo sin decir si quiera una palabra, eso sí, el rucio éste me tenía sujeto del hombro, como si fuese su mina, eso me incomodaba, pero a la vez me revolvía el estómago de nervios, llegamos al condominio y me agarró de la cintura mientras caminábamos, solo lo miraba con odio mientras caminaba y levantaba una ceja, me estaba haciendo recién la idea para dónde íbamos, vi que pasamos de largo mi casa, por lo que sin duda me llevaba a la suya, en eso me surgió una interrogante- ¿Por qué no podías juntarte antes?- le pregunte sin decir más, con toda confianza, si este tipo me la iba a meter por ultimo saber un poco más de él ¿o no? –Porque el hermoso jefe que tengo me dejó mucho trabajo, vos sabes- … conchetumare el weón, me hace sonrojarme por todo, me siento tan… sumiso a su lado, por la cresta. Entramos a su casa, no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta y ya me tenía acorralado contra su cintura mientras me besaba apasionado, eran mordidas no besos, sin embargo era demasiado embriagante su escancia, cerré los ojos olvidándome que era hombre y dejarme llevar, aun nervioso por la situación le tomé del rostro, obligándolo a hacer más profundo el beso, deleitándome con su lengua y su cabello entre mis dedos, era suave, una agradable sensación se sentía enredar mis dedos por allí. Nos fuimos moviendo por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, ni me fije en el resto de la casa, su beso era hipnotizante, mas sus caricias en mi espalda y trasero lo hacían más reconfortante. –agghh – gemí sin darme cuenta en cuando me había tirado a la cama, se comenzó a sacar el cinturón, mientras yo me saqué los zapatos y los calcetines, él sonrió, si, estaba cediendo, tampoco es que no me atraiga el morbo que estaba sintiendo por hacerlo con un hombre, era lo que necesitaba, realmente me estaba excitando, salir de lo común era una gran forma de encontrar placer. Me acerque a él levantándole la camisa, para morder y lamerle el abdomen, mientras iba subiendo a sus pectorales quedando atrapado por la prenda, se la desabrocho rápido para que pudiese subir más, al parecer le gustaba que haya tomado la iniciativa. Le besé el cuello, para pronto morderlo con lujuria al parecer la timidez y el nerviosismo se había ido. Sus manos grandes y varoniles estaban bajo la tela de mi pantalón acariciando entre mis glúteos, una sensación extraña pero reconfortante- aghhh~- volví a gemir, esta vez en su oído, lamia justo esa zona, esto le erizo todo los pelos de su cuerpo, haciéndole volverse loco por la calentura que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, me tiró hacía la cama con furia, sacándose la camisa que estaba abierta por el anterior movimiento que realicé en su torso, doblo un poco su cuerpo para estar más cerca del mío, desabrochando el pantalón que llevaba y arrancarlo fácilmente de mis piernas, pronto se acercó aún más y mordió mi entre pierna por sobre el bóxer- ¡aggggh~!- me retorcí de placer, abriendo las piernas inertemente, el rubio este sonrió, sabía que había ganado, después de tanto acoso, ahora me tiene aquí, sumiso bajo suyo.

Le revolví el cabello sentándome para verlo mejor chupar mi miembro por sobre la tela –aaghh weón – me saque la camisa rápidamente quedando semi desnudo, me estire para tocarle la espalda al otro- che ya estás caliente, jejeje y decime, ¿te gusta lo que estas sintiendo al hacerlo con un pibe? –avanzó por la cama para encerrarme bajo ella, atrapando mis manos por sobre mi cabeza con una de las suyas –mmmmgh me dejas con una vista gloriosa jefecito- eso hizo sonrojarme más de lo que estaba, no obstante no podía negar que su cuerpo también estaba bien formado, más el bulto en su entrepierna se notaba bastante grande- c…cállate maricón~ aggh~ y métemela luego queri- dije sonrojado, pero era lo que realmente quería, tenía una pervertida y morbosa idea en la mente, se me hacía agua a la boca tan solo pensar en las sensaciones que me hacía tener este fleto de mierda – si así lo queres, complaceré todas tus peticiones Manuel, pero dejáme disfrutar un poco más de vos- lamió mis pezones hasta el punto de hacer que me dieran espasmos, los mordía, lamia de un lado a otro para luego succionarlos, todo eso unido con masturbaciones a mi miembro, su mano subía y bajaba de una forma maestra logrando que me mojara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- aaaghh – seguía gimiendo, el weón sabia como hacerlo, como hacer hervir mi sangre, busque su pene con desesperación bajándole sus jeans blancos con bóxer y todo, al fin, ahí estaba, parada como si quisiera saludarme, la tome entre mis dedos acariciando su glande, aprovechando su propio liquido preseminal para resbalar mi dedo por el contorno, y meterlo por dentro del cuerito, liberando así su enorme y rosada cabeza -mmm pibe, así mmmgh me gusta, se nota que ya la aaghh la conocías mmmgh te excitaba aagh verla por web cam aagh vos mismo me lo dijiste aaahg- dijo el otro con lujuria, mirándome y relamiéndose los labios, acercándose a los míos de forma traviesa y cómplice para darnos un sucio y mojado beso, recorriendo con su tibia lengua cada una de mis más recónditas partes de la boca, era tan satisfactorio y pervertido tenerlo así, una oleada de placer recorría mis venas, placer y morbo, lo obligue a sentarse sobre mi, para enrollar mis piernas en su cadera, necesitaba frotarme en él, rosar mi cuerpo con el suyo, mientras era devorado y mordido como una presa de carne, mecí mis cadera en las suyas logrando un choque frenético y placentero con su virilidad en un punto culmine de placer –mmmgh argentino rico- le dije al oído, de forma traviesa y sensual, sin poder creer el cómo me transformaba por la calentura, el por su parte mordía mi manzana de adán, sonriendo por el piropo que le había lanzado, respondiendo de buena manera, lamiendo aún más la zona, todo mi cuerpo era suyo, creo que había recorrido tanto con su lengua como con sus manos casí todo mi torso y cara, y yo toda su espalda, glúteos y cabeza. Ese argentino tenía un cuerpo envidiable que cualquiera quisiese probar.

Aceleramos un poco más el movimiento de las caderas, para pronto zafar el agarre de ambos y comenzar a masturbar al otro, el aprovechó su mano libre para tocar mis muslos, no podía negarlo, tenía unas piernas dignas de admiración, y noté con la mirada que a este weón le encantaron –deci…deci mi nombre, deci que te gusta cómo te toco nene- su voz era grave y sensual, tanto así que me excitaba con su acento y tono- me encanta weón… quiero más- le decía sin siquiera un poco de vergüenza, era solo una relación de una noche, un poco de fetichismo de mi parte que jamás pensé tener, el ser poseído por otro hombre era más que excitante a esta hora, ahora me hallaba excitándolo, pasaba uno de mis dedos por entre sus testículos logrando que se movieran, tomando el escroto y apretadamente recorrer todo su miembro hasta la punta para luego bajarlo hasta dejar la cabeza totalmente afuera, sin saber porque me agache para lamerla, el otro se estremeció, y pude sentirlo, pude sentir lo glorioso que se sintió al sentir mi lengua pasar por su miembro, y sonreí de verlo gemir ante mi contacto, pronto introduje todo su miembro en mi boca, ni supe cuando paso, pero la tragaba como puto, con mucha saliva para dejarla lubricada, el movía sus caderas al ritmo contrario de mi boca para lograr una ola de placer más grande al chocar sus testículos en mi cara – aaaghh pelotudo aaagh~ la puta madre Manuel- paré mi cola y el la tomo con gusto, masajeándola para pronto agacharse y dejar chupones por la espalda, era una posición incómoda, por lo que nos movimos para formar un 69, el abajo y yo arriba. Nunca en mi vida pensé que se me haría agua a la boca chuparle el pene a otro hombre, pero estaba tan caliente, tan caliente que solo seguí mis instintos, mas gemía cuando él era el que me atendía, y debo decir lo hacía con maestría, la chupaba hasta el fondo para pronto sacarla y succionarla hasta el glande, dar un par de lamidas circulares por ahí y volver a meterla con un ritmo rápido y enloquecedor- aaaaghh conchetumare- solté por un espasmo, no solo me daba placer en esa zona, sino que ahora guiaba sus manos a mis glúteos, amasándolos degustándolos con su boca caliente ya que había elevado más la cabeza para llegar a mi perineo y a mi ano, lo lamió y sentí que me iba a volver loco, pero seguí en mi trabajo en su miembro. El pasaba su lengua en forma circular, y pasaba de diferentes ritmos, con sus manos separaba mis nalgas logrando que mi entrada se abriera más y más para meter su lengua dentro de mi – aaaagghhh~~ c..conchetumare~~- ya no podía resistir, mis piernas me tiritaban, me sentía mojado e hinchado, casí palpitante, necesitaba ser atendido ya. Uno de sus dedos fue a dar a su boca para luego pasar a mi ano, y entrar completamente, era algo incómodo, pero no del todo malo- mmmgh weón- reclame porque no me avisó que lo metería- aggh chilenito chilenito, me tenes loco, sábelo- sonrió concentrándose nuevamente en su trabajo, una vez el dedo se había acostumbrado a salir y entrar, procedió a meter dos juntos y realizó el mismo procedimiento, se sentía tan extraño, tan extraño, solo podía mantener en alto la cola, mientras gemía, era una mezcla rara de dolor y placer- che… déjame salir de aquí abajo- salí de arriba suyo y me ubique de la misma forma que estaba, a lo perrito, pero solo con la cola parada, a Martin le gusto, la vista –hdp tenes un culo de puta madre- se paró para poder sacarse definitivamente los pantalones y el resto de la ropa, buscó algo en su velador, al parecer era lubricante y un condón, eso me hizo mojarme más, el ver como su miembro se mojaba me atraía, pronto, abrió el condón y se lo puso, con cuidado, yo solo lo miraba atento a todo lo que fuese a hacer, después se acercó a la cama echándose lubricante en las manos pasándolo por su miembro y dejándolo lo suficientemente resbaloso para lo que vendría posteriormente, también sentí bastante el líquido escurriendo en mi ano, lo cual hizo que se abriera más fácil cuando los dedos pasaban por dentro, se sentía rico y placentero, quería gritar, sin embargo eso me dejaría como una puta, el ser atendido por otro, me hervía la sangre –mételo po weón- el decir eso no provocó nada más que el ego argento subiera, hizo unas cuantas tijeras dentro de mi para expandir un poco más la zona, saco las manos y fue cuando sentí su enorme cabeza en mi entrada, me tensé, esta seria mi primera vez haciendo esto, apreté una almohada, si, ahora definitivamente podían decir que más que la almohada, su miembro entrando por mi ano sediento de placer era una sensación tan deliciosa, parecía maniático sexual de tanto que me calentaba el sentirlo adentro, no podía volverme más loco, aunque doliese en la primera metida, ya después era solo placer. Iniciamos el choque de caderas – agghh aghh conchetumare mmmgh aah así weón mmmhg dame…dame más argentino culiao agfg- las sabanas eran los únicos testigos de nuestra relación secreta de esa noche, Martin estaba excitado y lo podía sentir por el frenesí con que me penetraba, y gemía, se recostó arriba mío, mordiéndome el cuello, jadeando en mi oreja, dándome con todo por detrás, y lo adoraba, su miembro era grueso y abarcaba gran parte de mi cavidad anal, mi próstata se sentía invadida pero a la vez saciada de placer por tal roce delicioso que me daba, pronto cambiamos de posición, era algo como una cucharita, pero me mantenía una pierna en el aire, me sentía a desfallecer, pensaba que me iba a correr en cualquier momento, sus caricias, su miembro, su olor, su cuerpo sudado, todo me hacía calentarme cada vez mas- agghh mmmghh aggh w…weón… n…no voy a… a resistir mucho aagghh… estoy muy caliente aghh-

-Esperá un poco más aaghhh, esperá- dijo con un tono de voz lujurioso mientras tragaba saliva para que no callera por la comisura de su labio debido al placer, volvimos a cambiar de posición, ahora era la del misionero, la verdad no era muy flexible y me costó mantener esta posición, más el placer causaba estragos en mi olvidándome de la incomodidad, pasé mis piernas por sobre los hombros de Martin- aaghhh ahgggh- atraía sus muslos con mis manos, para hacer más fuerte el choque de caderas, el ruido obsceno de la jugosa escena se hacía más frecuente, sus testículos chocando en mi entrada, todo, todo era tan lujurioso, y no pude aguantar más- aa…aaghh w...weón … m…me voy a correr conchetumare…aggh –un espasmo recorrió desde mi abdomen hasta mi miembro, el cuerpo me tiritaba, sinceramente ya no aguantaba más, y se notaba que él estaba cerca también de correrse, mi ano se comprimía por los espasmos, por lo que sentía, por su miembro dentro de mí y eso provocó que me corriera intensamente –aaaa aaghghh c…cresta aaaghh aghgh argentino aah~ culiao a..aaghh~~ - unas cuantas penetradas más y Martin salió de mi interior- aaaggh la puta madre mmmghh mmghh aghh chileno y… y la que te pario agghh –se masturbó un poco sacándose el condón rápido, para pronto venirse en mi abdomen, y caer sobre mi- aagghh la concha de la lora hijo de puta sos un caliente de mierda pelotudo-

- Jajajaa ¿y vo weón…? ¿Acaso creí que no te vi la cara de culiao baboso que teníai?- decíamos ambos cansados aun recuperándonos del orgasmo, mientras nos besábamos con morbo y lujuria.

Al otro día desperté en su casa, fue horrible, porque teníamos que ir a trabajar, además digamos que no es muy común despertarse con un weón al lado, y menos que apenas conoces y que sabes que te dio por el orto toda la noche, la cosa es que ambos llegamos tarde al trabajo, la jefa nos perdono como era de esperarse, volvimos a trabajar pero nada era como antes, no podía mirar con otros ojos a Martin, me excitaba tan solo verlo y recordar todo lo vivido, mas no poder despegar la mirada de su entrepierna se me hacía aún más incómodo, pasaron días, y el weón ya no me acosaba, tal vez solo quería un poco de diversión conmigo, pero puta, ¿tan rápido se olvidó de mí?, comencé a encerrarlo en el baño durante el receso de colación, ahí nos agarrábamos de repente, otras veces me lo encontraba fuera de mi casa esperándome, otras veces me iba a pasar la noche a su casa, en fin me hice dependiente de sus caricias, nos veíamos todos los días, no sé cómo todo cambio así tan drásticamente, el me soportaba y se notaba que me quería, nos fuimos encariñando, juntándonos no solo para tener sexo sino que también para conocernos, sin darme cuenta iniciamos una relación, muchas de nuestras compañeras de trabajo se dieron cuenta, y hasta la misma jefa se anduvo desilusionando un poco porque sus dos empleados preferidos ya no la "atenderían", ahora las minas ya ni nos tomaban en cuenta, en fin una vida más normal, ya no tanto privilegio como lo era antes, sin embargo una vida perfecta para nosotros.


End file.
